Shakespeare Academy - Star-Crossed Lovers...
by Triskell
Summary: Another tribute to Shakespeare...keep your hankies ready! (implied SLASH)


Disclaimer: Georgie is the lucky man who owns all the money making rights. I have nothing to declare except my genius *grins* or so Oscar Wilde supposedly said at NY customs…

Author's Note: The Shakespeare Academy Series consists of stand-alone pieces. In writing this I'd like to pay tribute to the man whose verses are among the most beautiful I've ever read and among those that have most touched and gripped me the most.   
  
Note: I use lightsabres with adjustable blades!!! (long for fighting, short for stabbing) *winks*

**~*~ Shakespeare Academy ~*~  
Star-Crossed Lovers of a Night**  
© Triskell, August-December 2000 and Jan/Feb 2001 

  
PLAY in 4 ACTS  
  
Characters:  
  
Obi-Wan of Capulet  
Qui-Gon of Montague  
  
Lord Mace of Capulet, Obi-Wan's father  
Lord Palpatine of Montague, Qui-Gon's father  
  
Friar Yoda  
Sister Yaddle  
Jar-Jar of TheBinks, Prince of Coruscant  
Captain George C. Panaka, loyal captain of the royal guard  
  
Shmi, Obi-Wan's nurse  
Maul of Sidious, Obi-Wan's cousin  
  
Bant, Qui-Gon's best friend  
Anakin of Tatooine, Qui-Gon's cousin  
Countess Amidala of Naboo, Obi-Wan's fiancée  
  
The Jedi Council Choir, narrator  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The Jedi Council Choir:  
"Two men, their virtues well beyond compare,  
Did years already struggle, for a bigger share  
Of power over Coruscant. Their mindless hate  
Brings consequences that will far too late  
Beget a peace between the two that tear  
Apart the loving souls that really care."   
  
  
ACT I  
  
SCENE I  
  
The Capulet's villa near the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A balcony - Amidala and Obi-Wan enter.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
To think we are but days hence from our wedding now…  
  
Amidala:  
Are you not sure you want to marry me?  
For if you doubt the reason for this step  
I had rather not have you, than live with  
A man whose heart is not entirely mine.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
It is not you, I swear. Yet I do sense a tremor  
In the Force around me, as if some event,  
Unforeseen, might yet prevent this dear connection.  
  
Lord Mace joins them on the balcony.  
  
Lord Mace:  
My children, come inside, for this day the  
Montagues are all about and no one safe  
Out in the open. Beware of these treacherous  
Bastards and their serpent tongues!  
  
Obi-Wan:  
I do not know the reason for this brawl,  
My dear honoured father.   
  
Amidala:  
Neither do I, my Lord. My mother once has  
Told me of it, I believe, yet all I do remember  
Is that it was a little incident alone,  
That sparked the war you lead.  
  
Lord Mace:  
The Lord of Montague's too hungry for his power.  
It is my duty as a noble man to see his will,  
Preposterous and strange, will not be done.  
I cannot let him rule the skies over this,   
Our Coruscant - rather would I lay down by  
My dear wife's body and be buried in her grave!  
  
Obi-Wan:  
I see no need for such a fight, dear father.   
Oft have I spoke with Friar Yoda on this  
Matter and so he tells me he is on my side.  
Can we not live in peace with this…  
  
Lord Mace (his face distorted with anger):  
Speak you not so! You are yet of my flesh,  
I call you yet my son! Never must you breach  
The trust I place in your love and loyalty to me!  
Your kinsmen, you yourself are the mortal  
Enemy of all that calls itself a Montague!  
  
Lord Mace turns on his heel and strides off the balcony, his blue silk cloak billowing around him.  
v Obi-Wan:  
I fear there is still much to be undone by   
This uncalled-for hate on both their parts…  
  
Amidala:  
Let us not talk on subjects that will  
Make us sad. Let us throw off our  
Sadness and enjoy the moments   
That we spend together…  
  
Obi-Wan takes her hand, and they lean on the balustrade, looking out over the city.  
  
  
SCENE II  
  
The Montagues' villa in Coruscant. Anakin, Bant and Qui-Gon prepare to go fishing. Lord Palpatine comes in.  
  
Lord Palpatine:  
How now, my friends? It is our pleasure now  
To welcome you to this, our humble house  
And bid you a good morrow. Let us just  
Wish you a good, pleasant day ere we leave you  
To yourselves. And let us pray you to beware  
Of the fury in those damned, Force-forsaken Capulets!  
  
Qui-Gon seems to want to say something, but his father has already left the room.  
  
Qui-Gon:  
He must face his deadly enemy today.  
The Prince has called him to his Palace  
And he must yet obey…  
Friends, I wish I need not call him all  
My own, my father! His heart seems  
To be chiselled of the marble stone  
That forms the firm foundation of this house.  
  
Anakin:  
I sense his ill-will cousin, but how could  
I speak ill of the Lord, my uncle?   
  
Bant:  
He does not do any harm as yet, so let  
Me tell you, friends - enjoy the warmth  
Of this lovely day and follow me -  
To the source of our dinner…  
  
She exits, laughing, waving her fishing rod high above her head. Qui-Gon grins, following at her heel.  
  
Anakin:  
I wish I knew why this peculiar dread  
Assails my senses now - methinks I  
Foresee my dear cousin's doom in the  
Depths of an ocean of grey-blue…  
  
  
ACT II  
  
SCENE I  
  
A lake on the outskirts of Coruscant (1). Anakin and Bant sit in a boat, laughing. Qui-Gon has just jumped into the water…  
  
Bant:  
You should not have let go of your rod, my friend!  
Now you will have to dive for it!   
  
Anakin (sporting a mischievous grin):  
We will now leave you to your sport, dear cousin!  
Bant and I still have some fish to catch…  
  
They take the oars and row away, leaving behind Qui-Gon who splashes half-heartedly in the water. Obi-Wan appears on the scene, a book in his hand. He does not see the other man at first, being totally engrossed in his reading.  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Hey! Stranger!  
  
Obi-Wan (looks up startled and catches sight of Qui-Gon):  
Did you address me, stranger?  
  
Qui-Gon:  
I well did!   
  
Obi-Wan:  
What is your excuse for your rudeness of expression?  
  
Qui-Gon:  
I need to find my fishing rod, methinks  
The waves have brought it close to where  
You stand…  
  
Obi-Wan looks around and takes up the fishing rod. He holds it up above his head.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
Is this what you seek, stranger?  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Aye, stranger. I thank you.  
  
He swims towards the shore, getting out of the water. His hair sticks to his shoulders, he smiles, taking the rod from Obi-Wan who watches him carefully.  
  
Qui-Gon:  
You need not fear me.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
I do not fear you. It just seems to  
Me as if we had met before, sometime,  
Though I cannot name the place.  
  
Qui-Gon (stares into the other man's eyes):  
Me too, stranger! You are familiar to me,  
As if my heart had once already welcomed  
You into my own…  
  
Shmi comes running towards the two who still look at each other, mesmerized.  
  
Shmi:  
My Lord! Oh, Obi-Wan come quick!  
Your cousin has now heard of your  
Not being home and it enraged him!  
You must go now, join Friar Yoda  
At the Temple for your exercises or  
I fear I will have to pay for your misstep…  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Who is she?  
  
Obi-Wan wants to say something, but Shmi cuts him off. She takes his sleeve, pulling him away. He follows her, his eyes never leaving Qui-Gon as she hisses, audible even to the other man, into his ear.  
  
Shmi:  
A Montague is he!  
Your deadly foe!  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widen, yet he sends a soft 'goodbye' on the Force. Qui-Gon smiles.  
  
  
SCENE II  
  
Obi-Wan is standing, deep in contemplation, on an old stone balcony on the side of the mansion facing the garden. Here, the house is overgrown with vines of wall-apricots and the pale moonlight casts a soft, mellow glow onto the grey stone.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
One look into your soft blue eyes  
And all my world dissolved in lies,  
For only one truth ever will I see -  
The one that says that you love me!  
Within these words I'll bind my heart  
To yours in everlasting loyalty - my part  
Is yet to pledge my soul to you:  
Upon my honour: Yours and True!  
  
Qui-Gon is seen beneath the balcony, a little dishevelled from climbing the garden walls. Some stray leaves have caught in his hair and his silk clothes are crumpled and dirty. His eyes are fixed on Obi-Wan as he hangs onto the other man's every word.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
Methinks I feel the blossoms of your love  
That, sweetly scented, bloom within my heart.  
They dance upon the air that binds us  
For we breathe together, share this life…  
  
Qui-Gon (whispers):  
Then every breath I ever took must now forever  
Sweeter be that you are breathing it with me.  
  
Obi-Wan sighs and lays his head in his hands, propping his elbows up on the stone balustrade; Qui-Gon is slowly and silently climbing up on the vines of wall-apricot that hang on the walls round the balcony, using the Force to steady his ascent.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
Though odd, I cannot but believe  
That I have known you many years -  
So dear your features are to me,  
So gentle and familiar is your touch.  
  
Qui-Gon (standing behind Obi-Wan):  
Then touch me in return, my love  
And let us share these moments,  
Let us open up our souls and hearts  
And revel in these feelings -  
So old and yet so new to both of us.  
  
Obi-Wan turns around, smiling, as if he had known Qui-Gon had been there all along. He inclines his head and offers his hand to the other man. They walk into Obi-Wan's chamber, the curtains flowing closed behind them.  
  
  
SCENE III  
  
Obi-Wan's chamber. Dawn is breaking, birds are already stirring and timidly beginning to chant. The dim morning sunlight falls through the curtains that shiver on the breeze and lights the couple that lies sleeping on the bed, entwined. Shmi enters.  
  
Shmi:  
My Lord, hush, make no sound!  
I well know who you are and what  
Your business was with my dear Obi-Wan!  
Yet I have not called up   
The guards, nor will a word  
Pass o'er my lips. But you  
Must go ere my Master wakes  
Or else your life's forfeited!  
  
Obi-Wan stirs, cuddling up closer to Qui-Gon who puts his arm tightly around his lover.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
What's this, my love?  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Your nurse has woken me  
And I must go, though  
'T will tear my heart in two.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
Then leave not - stay love!  
  
Qui-Gon smiles. Obi-Wan opens his eyes, and sees the brightening morning sunlight filtering into the room.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
My dream is over and the day has come,  
So let this parting be as swift as we can make it.  
I will miss you, love.  
  
Shmi:  
If you be patient, listen now.  
There is a way for you, methinks.  
But first you need to have good counsel!  
Go now, dear sir, and let me  
See what I can do - we'll meet you  
At the temple on the morrow, at the dawn of day.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
So has the night obscured my longing for your, love,  
But hence now, ere the guards come here to tear  
Our dreaming hearts asunder.  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Yet though I part, the memories of this night  
Forever will I cherish. One last kiss my love,   
And I depart.  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon embrace and kiss while Shmi turns away politely. Qui-Gon gathers up his clothes and leaves. His lover looks after him longingly, then faces his nurse.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
What do you have in mind, dear nurse?  
  
Shmi:  
I will, this morning, go to Friar Yoda.  
What may come of our talk, I know not yet,  
But I will try to make him certain of the fact  
That he must join the two of you  
In the bonds of holy matrimony.  
This deed done, no one will ever   
Sever you again!  
  
Obi-Wan:  
I must confess that this is what I  
Have hoped for most of all, yet I  
Cannot but feel the darkness that   
Hangs so threateningly above my love and me.  
  
Shmi:  
Do not be afraid, my dear. For fear is  
Closely followed by despair and that  
Will shadow your true love! So leave  
The worrying to me and smile!  
  
  
SCENE IV  
  
In Friar Yoda's cell. Shmi kneels on the stone floor, the Friar paces the room, making a distinctive tapping sound with his stick.  
  
Shmi:  
Good Friar!  
I believe you know the cause that I  
Have come to lay before you.  
  
Friar Yoda:  
Know it, I do. Agree with you, I do as well.  
Precious, their love is. Feel it in the Force,  
I can. Marry them here tomorrow, that I will!  
But careful, you must be! Right, the time for  
Acknowledging their bond must be!  
  
  
SCENE V  
  
In the chambers of the Palace. Prince Jar-Jar has decided to finally put an end to the disturbance created by the enmity between the houses of Montague and Capulet.   
  
Prince Jar-Jar:  
Meesa not like this brawl!  
Meesa thinks it's uuseless!  
Yousa bickering brings yousa nowhere.  
Yousa must make peace!  
  
Lord Palpatine:  
This man has humbled me far too often.  
I will not, cannot concede, my Prince!  
  
Lord Mace:  
How could I lay down my sabre  
When he will not do the same, my Lord?  
I must defend myself and those that I do love!  
  
Prince Jar-Jar:  
Meesa thinks that you must disarm.  
Both of you. Meesa will see to it!  
  
Lord Palpatine:  
But, my lord! I cannot begin to say  
What this will mean to the security  
Of my house, my child…  
  
Lord Mace:  
What is it you are wont to now accuse me of?  
  
Lord Palpatine:  
You will take any excuse you can!  
And once I am weapon less, you will  
Descend upon me and mine with a fury!  
  
Lord Mace:  
How dare you so deflate my word of honour!  
Once given, I will never tread lightly on my   
Promise! But such is your worth, you…  
  
Prince Jar-Jar:  
Meesa had enough of your squabbling!  
There will be peace! From this moment!  
If either of you dare to break the quiet -   
Meesa shall take your life as pay!  
Meesa dismisses you.  
  
Prince Jar-Jar waves his hand in annoyance, Lord Mace and Lord Palpatine stand there open-mouthed, but decide it is better to leave it for the time being. Without looking at each other, they turn on their heels and storm out of the room with billowing robes.  
  
  
ACT III  
  
SCENE I  
  
Plaza in front of the Coruscant War Memorial (2). Bant, Anakin and Qui-Gon sit on the steps and talk.  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Methinks the world is brighter and the city swells with scents of green.  
  
Anakin:  
Methinks last night was more than just a dream.  
  
Bant:  
Dost thou mean to say he did not sleep alone?  
  
Anakin:  
Aye, that's for sure, though he will not disclose his lover's name to me.  
  
Bant (grinning and nudging Qui-Gon):  
Come, friend, relieve thy heart of this sweet burden and confess!  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Nay, friends, do not so press upon me, let me be. 'Tis not for your ears what I've heard, nor for your eyes what I've seen. Though night veils beauty, love doth shine its light…  
  
Anakin (sighing in mock exasperation):  
So will he shroud his love in silence? Let us make a sport of silence then!  
  
Bant:  
Aye, so be it! Let us mock his secret for a while!  
  
Maul of Sidious appears at the right side of the stage, a group of henchmen in his wake. They are all dressed in black and gold and bear jewel-stunned lightsabre grips. Anakin sees them first and nudges his friends.  
  
Anakin:  
Let us make haste and be away. The Capulets are all about and Maul of Sidious' reeking frame is stirring in their midst.  
  
Bant (brushing aside Anakin's arm):  
What, shall we give him satisfaction in retreat? Are we not nobles just like him? I will not stir, for 'tis my right to stay.  
  
Qui-Gon:  
No, let us go; for there's nothing but pride and cold deceit in Maul that will but lead all honour in his heart to wither. And in this decay there's nought but death.  
  
Maul:  
Wherefore dost thou storm, Qui-Gon? Doth my mere presence so affright thy sense?  
  
Qui-Gon:  
I am as calm as heaven be in bliss and I am waited for, so I will take my leave.  
  
Maul:  
Waited for? By whom - thy whore?  
  
Qui-Gon blushes and puts his hand on the grip of his lightsabre. For a moment it seems that he will draw, but he regains control and turns to leave. Maul holds out his hand and shoves Qui-Gon onto his knees with a push of the Force.  
  
Maul:  
Thou wilt not run from this, thou villain! I have not yet forgot the slights your father did to my Lord Palpatine. And thou shalt pay for these transactions with thy blood.  
  
Qui-Gon (getting up but not turning):  
I have no quarrel now with you. Let not this feud aflame your blood, 'tis but two old men quarrelling.  
  
Maul:  
Draw, villain, and thus defend thyself - I needs must have this satisfaction - draw now and then prepare to die!  
  
Bant takes Qui-Gon's lightsabre from his belt and holds it out to him wordlessly. Anakin just stands there, glancing nervously from one to the other.  
  
Qui-Gon (whispering to Bant):  
I will not take this weapon, for I cannot fight. I must not let this anger rule my life, not now.  
  
Bant (fiercely):  
Art thou a man or art thou but a boy? He taunts thee, injures thee and thine and yet thou wilt not say a word, nor draw nor fight for what's your own!  
  
Qui-Gon (pleading with her):  
I cannot now disclose my reasons, but do believe me when I say that any fight with Maul, today, would be the ending of my life - if not my body, then my heart would die.  
  
Maul:  
Wilt thou now consult thy lowly bred and brought up friend? Methinks thy conduct is but mirrored in thy choice of friends.  
  
Bant (taking her own lightsabre and igniting it):  
Didst thou just call me lowly bred? Thy blood shall flow for this, thy heart will beat its last within my hands!  
  
Maul:   
A victory thou canst but dream of, silly girl. Thy life is mine as is thy blood and I shall let it flow at liberty…  
  
They engage each other, Anakin steps forward and holds Qui-Gon's arms as he moves to stop them.  
  
Anakin:  
Thou canst do nothing, 'tis her fight.  
  
Qui-Gon:  
She cannot win, thou knowest it well!  
  
Anakin:  
It was her choice and thou canst take no part in this.  
  
Bant is wounded on her arm, but she still persists, circling Maul and slashing out at him. She weakens and just as her side is open to an attack, Qui-Gon pushes Maul away with the Force. Bant glares at him and in this brief lack of concentration, Maul stabs her in the heart.  
  
She falls to the ground and Qui-Gon breaks free of Anakin to cradle her in his lap. He is crying as she whispers,  
  
Bant:  
Decay on love and death on you.  
  
Her arms fall limply to her side, her clothes are soaked with her blood and Qui-Gon's tunic is stained with it as well. He lays his hand on her heart, closing his eyes for a moment and then gets up slowly, calling her discarded lightsabre to his hand. Anakin makes a step towards him, but Qui-Gon shoves him away with the Force. Anakin falls on the ground and scrambles to his feet, his face pale and drawn. Maul smiles as Qui-Gon engages him and soon nothing is heard but their laboured breathing and the clashing of their blades.  
  
Maul sidesteps Qui-Gon, aiming for his heart, but before he can strike out Qui-Gon turns around, his motion a blur and drives his green blade straight into his opponent's body. Maul gasps, losing focus and falling.  
  
Qui-Gon (catching his breath):  
Let death be now thy only paramour.  
  
Anakin:  
Qui-Gon, thou must away, make haste. Methinks I hear the guards - if they do find thee, they will take thy life! Away, I will speak up for you.  
  
Qui-Gon looks at him for a moment, the bloody lightsabre grip slipping from his grasp and clattering on the stone pavement. He turns around, looking down at his hands, tears coming to his eyes and he bolts away.  
  
Captain George C. Panaka, captain of the royal guard and Prince Jar-Jar of TheBinks appear on the scene.  
  
Captain Panaka:  
Good galaxy, what woe is this? What happened here, my lord, do speak! I charge you, speak!  
  
Anakin:  
'Tis a sad story and a sadder day for that it must be told. My cousin Qui-Gon, Bant and I were sitting by the monument until this man, Maul of the Capulets came and with sneers and hateful countenance did scorn and insult Qui-Gon.  
And yet my cousin did not speak a word, he meant to leave but, woe is me, then Bant stepped in and she was killed by Maul with ease. When in my cousin's arms she died, his mind lost focus and he fought - a madman, wildly torn and possessed by grief - and slew the murderer of his friend.  
  
Captain Panaka:  
Then I conclude the price is set - Qui-Gon's life is from this day on forfeit to anyone who claims it.  
  
Anakin shakes his head, opening his mouth, trying to say something but the Prince intervenes.  
  
Prince Jar-Jar:  
These deaths were uuseless and meesa can't condemn another man to death. Maul would have died for such a trespass, let Qui-Gon therefore be banished from this place, to bear the outcome of his temper and the full woe of his loneliness.  
  
Captain Panaka (shouts):  
It is therefore proclaimed, by the order of his Majesty, the Prince of Coruscant himself, that from this moment on Qui-Gon of Montague is banished and may ne'er set foot within the confines of our walls again. If he doth stay, his life's the price to pay.  
  
  
SCENE II  
  
Obi-Wan's room. He is sitting on his bed, touching his lips softly, as Shmi enters, weeping. He turns around, fear in his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
What is it? Hast thou some ill news, speak, good friend!  
  
Shmi (sniffling)  
Oh, 'tis but too true, though I do wish it were not! The noble Qui-Gon, your dear lover, hath in just revenge taken your cousin's life and he's, this moment been exiled from the planet!  
  
Obi-Wan  
What's this? What just revenge? Thy talk is more confusing than I might now bear!  
  
Shmi (wiping her eyes)  
'Twas your foolish cousin's hand that slew the noble Bant; and it was done, methinks, because your Qui-Gon would not fight with him! The lady slain, your lover was o'ertaken by his grief and hath, with fury, ended good Maul's life.  
  
Obi-Wan (shaking his head)  
How now, my cousin challenged my dear love? And dead now, that his villainy was thus rewarded? Can I cry? Methinks there are no tears to shed for such a man as him.  
  
Shmi  
Cry then for your lover's banishment, my dear, for 'tis what thou must needs prepare for.  
  
Obi-Wan  
But how? 'Twas nothing but a just revenge; and I believe it, aye, I do. My heart is wounded by this word - a banishment - from me, from love? How will we bear such separation?  
  
Shmi  
I know not, oh this cursed day, I cannot tell a thing; I am all grieved and confused!  
  
Obi-Wan  
Have you had news from Qui-Gon? Did you speak with him? What says he? I must have his news! We were this evening to be married, joined by law, a bond acknowledged that our hearts have formed yesternight…  
  
Shmi  
I know not…I will seek him out, do not you fret, my dear. I will with swift foot seek to know his mind, his wishes for your future.  
  
Obi-Wan  
If need be we will flee together. Nothing does now hold me here.  
  
Shmi  
You do forget your lady! She is wise and virtuous and cares; you will not find a truer soul among the young elite of this planet!  
  
Obi-Wan  
Well do I know this, yet I love her not the way I love Qui-Gon and never can. 'Twere better that I left her now, instead of making her a miserable husband.  
  
Shmi  
Should you not talk to her before?  
  
Obi-Wan  
I cannot think of anything to tell her that might soften her own heart for my true love. Nor could she understand the strength and power of a bond that broke through all defences… Good friend, I beg you, leave me here to ponder, seek my love and know his mind.  
  
Shmi  
I will do so, presently.  
  
Shmi leaves the room, closing the door softly behind her. Obi-Wan sits alone on his bed, his eyes wide.  
  
Obi-Wan  
My love, why dost thou torment me? Why wilt thou not let me inside thy heart? Thou blockest our bond, for fear of hurting me; but do not I, an outcast from thy soul fare worse than any pain thy feelings could inflict on me?  
  
A noise is heard in front of the door, suddenly it is flung open and Lord Mace marches inside.  
  
Lord Mace  
My son, my child - what dreadful tidings do I bring to thee! But what is this? Thou weepst already - hast thou heard the ill news then?  
  
Obi-Wan  
My nurse hath told me of my cousin's death, my lord.  
  
Lord Mace  
Aye, 'tis a sad and worrying business. Yet, fear not, the murderer hath well been punished. His life, though not forfeit, is ended on this planet and the galaxy is wide and dangerous.  
  
Obi-Wan  
What do you have in mind, my lord? Your eyes shine coldly as you speak, and I am much afeard of you!  
  
Lord Mace  
I will, when time hath served to calm this outrage done to us, send out some men of ill repute to hunt the fiend and take what rightfully belongs to us - his life, the forfeit of his murder.  
  
Obi-Wan (gasps, paling)  
Good father, do not haste such ill-advised fury! My cousin hath, with anger and aggression brought his death upon himself. And though his passing grieves me I cannot forget the reason for his death was in his killing a good lady.  
  
Lord Mace  
Thou feelst too much and therefore I will pardon thee thy childish pleading for a cursed murderer's life. But let us talk of other things, of such that are more pleasant, more entitled to our dear attention.  
  
Obi-Wan  
Pray tell me, my good lord, what other things are this?  
  
Lord Mace  
Your marriage, my good son! In two more days thou wilt be wed and live with your dear Amidala.  
  
Obi-Wan  
Just two days hence, a marriage? My good lord, 'tis not…I cannot possibly give her my hand, nor can I offer her my heart…I fear…  
  
Lord Mace  
Thou fearst? What is this? Is your lover not now worth your heart? Did she not win your own affection with the bond she offered thee? Thou must repay her for her ample gifts - I charge thee by thy honour thou fulfil the promise that thou gavest to her!  
  
Obi-Wan  
I cannot, good my father, force me not in this to readily obey! I cannot love her as I ought, and, if you but delay this marriage for a little while, I will, I swear, give you all reasons for my rash decision.  
  
Lord Mace  
You will not have her?  
  
Obi-Wan  
So Force do pardon me, my lord, I will not.  
  
Lord Mace  
Well, Force may pardon you, but I will not! If you cannot abide to marry who has well deserved you in her love, then I cannot bear to longer call you mine. I have no son.  
  
Obi-Wan trembles, but he does not avert his eyes as his father looks upon him once more, silently giving him another chance to change his mind. The young man does not move. Lord Mace turns around once more,  
  
Lord Mace  
If this is your decision, get you hence - for I no longer call you child.  
  
The door closes with a soft thud behind his father and Obi-Wan sinks to his knees, tears in his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan (whispering)  
If this lonely and barren body be all I that am, all I have left, then let the Friar counsel me.  
  
He stands up, brushing the tears from his face and takes his cloak, walking out of the room.  
  
  
SCENE III  
  
At Friar Yoda's cell. Obi-Wan enters and walks up briskly to the kneeling Friar. Yoda softly mumbles a few words before he turns around to greet his visitor.  
  
Friar Yoda  
Late it is, young friend.  
  
Obi-Wan (bowing deeply)  
Aye, the e'en is late and dark, the sky is shadowed, full of dreary clouds.  
  
Friar Yoda  
Downcast you are, tell me the cause you should, young friend.  
  
Obi-Wan  
You know well, good Friar, that this eve you were to have joined mine and Qui's hands forever in the bonds of sacred love and matrimony. But fate has spoken, and a torrent of incendiary ill befalls my weeping soul. This day, my love hath killed my cousin to avenge his friend, this day, my father hath forsaken me for that I cannot love the woman that I swore to cherish…and to marry…  
  
Friar Yoda  
Bad, this is indeed. Spoken to your father about Qui-Gon you have not.  
  
Obi-Wan  
I dare not, for his anger is too ruthless now; he might use my loving heart to bind my lover to his bloody, cold revenge and let him perish without any thought of sweet remorse.  
  
Friar Yoda  
Aye, right you are, I fear. Heard of Maul I have. Banished, Qui-Gon was. Leave Coruscant he must tomorrow…at the break of dawn. Go with him you should.  
  
Obi-Wan  
Well would I like this, but it seems impossible. Where should we meet? I know not where my love is, though I sent my nurse to find him hours ago.  
  
Friar Yoda  
Leave Qui-Gon to me you will. Arrange for him to pick you up I will. But secret, your elopement must be. Wait here for a moment you will.  
  
Obi-Wan bows his head in acquiescence and Yoda shuffles away. When he returns, he holds out a little bottle filled with a reddish-gold liquid to the young man who shudders.  
  
Friar Yoda  
Sense it, you do. Death this is. But life too. If drink a little you do, sleep you will, if drink all you do, die you will.  
  
Obi-Wan nods silently, motioning for the Friar to continue.  
  
Friar Yoda  
Take it with you, you will. Tell your father that marry Amidala you will. Drink it this afternoon you must. Half of the bottle, no more. Fall into a sleep as deep as death you will. Find you, your nurse will. Buried, you will be tonight. Take you away, Qui-Gon will tomorrow.  
  
Obi-Wan  
Will he then find me in my family's tomb? Among the dead and buried ancestors of mine that rot and wither in the depths of bleakest shadows?  
  
Friar Yoda (nods, his eyes a little too bright)  
Danger in this you sense. So do I. But keep you hidden here I cannot. Hide away till Qui-Gon comes, hard it is. Seen you must not be. Suspicious people would be if you left when Qui-Gon did. Think you mean him harm, his family might. Risky your life together would be. If dead you are, look at you no one will.  
  
Obi-Wan   
I will then do as you have told me and now put my life, my body and my soul into the slippery hands of fate.  
  
Obi-Wan takes the little bottle with the poisonous potion, bows deeply to Yoda and leaves, his dark robe swirling about his lean form, shrouding his retreating figure in even darker shadows.  
  
Friar Yoda  
Danger I sense, and death. Easy this path is not. A fork in the path of the future there is. And know the ending of neither I do. Grief, a strong passion brings. Know this I do - too well…  
  
  
SCENE IV  
  
A street on Coruscant. A dark procession moves along slowly, a coffin is carried and the mourners sing low and soft. Among the shadows, a young man watches intently. He recites the names of the those that pass his line of view.  
  
Anakin  
Lord Capulet, Friar Yoda, Lady Amidala…where is Obi-Wan? Methinks he should be here! This is his cousin's funeral…I do believe it is! Yet I do hear a voice that tells me that it was earlier this day the scoundrel there was laid to rest…what's this? Another coffin? All in black, just like the first…there's two, no doubt…  
  
The young man shakes his head, deep in thought. After a moment's hesitation he sidles up to the end of the procession and taps an old nun on the shoulder.  
  
Anakin  
Good sister, tell me, who is it that you mourn here? Is it not the noble Maul of Sidious that hath passed?  
  
Sister Yaddle  
Aye, so it is.   
  
Anakin  
Then tell me, sister, whose coffin is that yonder then?  
  
Sister Yaddle (sniffles, though she averts her eyes)  
'Tis dear Lord Obi-Wan's.  
  
Anakin  
Lord Obi-Wan! It cannot be, is he dead then?  
  
Sister Yaddle  
Aye, found by his nurse that you see there, all wrapped in grief. 'Twas but this afternoon when she did come to call him to attend his cousin's funeral.  
  
Anakin  
What was the cause of his death then? It must have been a strange and sudden ailment!  
  
Sister Yaddle  
I have no knowledge of how this has come to pass, good youth. But there he lies, a dead man and this e'en he will find his rest amidst his ancestors within the gloomy tomb of Capulet.  
  
Anakin bows quietly, and slips away, tears in his eyes.  
  
Anakin  
I know well who this young man was - Qui-Gon did tell me of him, of their love just after Bant had died. Should his heart then be cursed as she said? I fear it is, and I am loath to tell him of this news. Yet I am now engaged to break the tragic end of his dear love to him, so I will go and do this sad and grievous office faithfully.  
  
  
SCENE V  
  
In front of Friar Yoda's cell. The Friar is talking to Sister Yaddle, who is in travel gear and puts a letter into her pouch.  
  
Sister Yaddle  
Never fear, I will deliver your message to Qui-Gon.   
  
Friar Yoda  
Stay in a tavern he does. In the lower levels. Await the morning to leave he does. Think he might yet see his lover before he goes he does. Bring him the letter you must. And fast! Not lose time you must!  
  
Sister Yaddle  
I am on my way, good Friar and will return with Qui-Gon's answer presently.  
  
Friar Yoda shuffles inside and closes the door, Sister Yaddle walks along the street. It is badly lit and the moon is hidden by a volley of clouds. Palpatine disengages himself from the shadows, almost running Sister Yaddle over. She steps back, her eyes widening as she senses the darkness in the man's aura. Palpatine looks at her for a moment and she averts her eyes, moving to his other side, to pass him by.  
  
Palpatine  
Are you not Yaddle, Friar Yoda's confidante?  
  
Sister Yaddle  
I answer to the name of Yaddle and I know the Friar well.  
  
Palpatine  
What brings you hither, Sister, on so dark and dreary a night? These streets are not a safe place for the likes of you…  
  
Yaddle retreats further, stepping around Palpatine, but he won't let her pass. She begins to fidget with her pouch, nervous, hoping to get away, but not knowing how to. She doesn't speak, but the man picks up on her feelings.  
  
Palpatine  
Methinks you hide a sweet and dangerous secret here, good Sister. Tell me of it, pray!  
  
He steps closer towards her, and she backs away, suddenly finding a wall at her back. Her gaze fixed on his sparkling, icy eyes and hardened features she doesn't see the sabre that he draws. She screams in pain when he thrusts it into her side, but he covers her mouth, his body pressing her against the wall, leaving her no way of escape even though she struggles against his hold.  
  
When she sinks to the ground, her clothes soiled with blood, he rips the pouch from her and rummages through it. He takes out the letter, smeared with dark stains and tears it apart, letting the shreds float away on the stiff, cold evening breeze, his lips turned up in a ghastly grimace of a smile.  
  
Palpatine  
There's to the hounds of mercy, to the soul of light.   
Another passage, and another pathway to the night.  
Bound by honour, truth and silent dignity,  
I hate the Friar and his brood - now I am free  
Of one such plague, soon Yoda pays the price!  
A holy creature - but I know his vice!  
So passionate and wild was he,  
A Friar never he can truly be…  
  
  
SCENE VI  
  
Anakin sits at the wheel of a speeder, Qui-Gon beside him. They race through the night, the countryside flitting by, only here and there a light flashes up in the darkness. It is very quiet, except for the humming of the speeder's engine.  
  
Qui-Gon:   
I stumble, naught but death can give  
Me back the peace that I do crave so much  
For how could I ever breathe and live again,  
Knowing my heart, my lover's buried in a grave.  
  
Anakin:  
What is it, that thou speakst of, cousin?  
Thy love is timeless, and thy heart still true -  
What more could any lover ask of thee?  
  
Qui-Gon:  
To lie with him - united in the Force forevermore  
A truth and unabashed serenity that our fate  
Has never let us share - nay, cruelty it was that tore  
My love from me and here and now I state  
That no less than this my destiny will be -  
To rest with Obi-Wan as he would rest with me!  
  
Anakin:  
Thou rantest, thy grief hath taken toll; I pray thee -   
Peace, let us go to your father's - thou must rest!  
  
Qui-Gon:  
There is no rest but what I knew in my dear lover's arms -  
My heart is drawing me to him this instant, now  
I'm his forever and I will never break this vow!  
  
Anakin:  
What dost thou talk of, cousin? I beseech thee,  
Come with me, for life still has so many other charms  
To share with thee! Offer thy heart, thy memory to love?  
This will not do, there's nothing more for thee, so let him go!  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Thou canst not know nor feel the way I do  
Go get thee hence, I must be true!  
  
Qui-Gon storms away, Anakin shakes his head and turns around, slowly walking off the stage.  
  
  
ACT IV  
  
SCENE I  
  
The Capulet's tomb beneath the Jedi Temple. Qui-Gon slowly walks down the marble steps, whose white surface is obscured by the shadows of the night. Suddenly, a figure moves towards him, out of the dark.  
  
Amidala:  
Stop villain! What do you seek in  
This holy place? Speak, or I will  
Cut your heart out!  
  
Qui-Gon:  
You can have my heart, it is of stone,  
Just let me see my lover once again!  
He rests here in the shadows brought  
About by untimely death and all my  
Life is buried here with him!  
  
Amidala:  
Talk you of Obi-Wan of Capulet, stranger?  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Aye.  
  
Amidala:  
Your name, stranger!  
  
Qui-Gon:  
No name to go with my leaden soul.  
Good friend, let me pass, my grief  
Is heavy and no more joy can I have in life.  
  
Amidala:  
Methinks, I know you!  
Come into the light!  
  
Qui-Gon slowly steps into the halo of a torch. Amidala moves closer as well, gasping when she sees his face.  
  
Amidala:  
You are a Montague!  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Once I held that name, but I gave it  
Up for love of him that lies alone   
Here in this chilly tomb.  
  
Amidala:  
Your voice speaks tender of your love,  
Yet how can I believe you will not  
Dishonour the body we have laid to  
Rest only a few hours hence?  
  
Qui-Gon:  
If you so will, then look into my eyes!  
For never love was more true or sincere  
Than what I held for Obi-Wan.  
  
Amidala carefully comes up to him, her lightsabre still drawn, letting it rest lightly against Qui-Gon's neck.  
  
Amidala:  
Move not, or you will bear the mark  
Of my blade upon your body for all  
Time!  
  
Qui-Gon:  
I told you once before that I do seek  
Death! What you offer me is all  
That I came here to find - eternal  
Rest close to my lover's heart.  
  
Amidala:  
Your soul speaks true, I see.  
I will not ask how you came  
To love Obi-Wan so dearly,  
For the same emotion haunts  
My heart since first our eyes met.  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Will you let me pass then, my good friend?  
  
Amidala:  
I do not know. I fear you will try to   
End your life in a most dishonourable  
Fashion, for your pain is obvious in  
Your every movement, every breath!  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Do not hold me back! I am determined  
To lie myself down low beside my  
Love and if you will not move, then  
I must make you!  
  
Amidala:  
Your voice is raw, your eyes are full  
Of fear! I cannot let you pass by here!  
  
Qui-Gon closes his eyes, drawing on the Force. He raises his hand, pushing Amidala against the wall. The impact knocks her out. She falls to the ground without a sound.  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Forgive me, friend!  
When you will wake again,  
My cursed life will be done with.  
If you can forget and live on -  
I cannot and must now face my end.  
  
He hurries away.  
  
  
SCENE II  
  
Qui-Gon walks up to the bier on which Obi-Wan's body lies. He takes his lover's hand and pulls it to his lips.  
  
Qui-Gon  
Oh love, I wished I could have steered the course of fate,  
But destiny was stronger. I see you now, my heart,  
In deadly veils that pale your features so they lose their warmth -  
Your sweetness yet shines in my eyes and glides like  
Silken cloth against my skin - your love's the dearest   
Memory I cherish in my aching heart and without you…  
  
He powers up his lightsabre and holds it to his heart.  
  
Qui-Gon:  
Never complete unless I am with you - I follow slumbering  
Death that opens up his arms that bear a dear resemblance  
To your own…and when I close my eyes tonight I know  
That now forever will I rest, with you, and finally be home.  
  
He lets himself fall forward, onto the glowing green blade. His eyes close as he slumps down beside Obi-Wan's bier.  
  
  
SCENE III  
  
Friar Yoda shuffles towards the bier, through the shadows. He sees Qui-Gon's dead form and shakes his head sadly.  
  
Friar Yoda:  
Impatience, your downfall was.  
So like your father you are.  
Wake your lover does, just now!  
But too late to save you, it is.  
Yet know I do the rawness of your grief,  
And though want to I do, interfere now I must not…  
  
Obi-Wan's eyelids flutter, he wakes, looks around, sees Yoda standing not far from the bier, then his gaze falls on his lover's body. Realization dawns in his eyes, he waves his hand at Yoda…  
  
Obi-Wan:  
My dreams were haunted by this image and  
On waking, whom did I behold but death -   
Of doom, my visions oft have spoke to me…  
Good Friar, leave me to my silent grieving  
  
Friar Yoda shakes his head, opens his mouth as if to say something, but keeps his quiet, turns around and leaves.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
Although I will my heart to stop its cursed beating,  
Erratic fluttering will not succumb to peace…my love!  
  
He sinks down beside Qui-Gon, kisses his forehead and strokes his cheek.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
Oh where has dwelt the heart that is now gone?  
I know it well, for it still beats within my own -  
A token of a love, forsaken by the poison of our fates,  
A love, so true and tender no one ever will break it apart -  
Together, always, as we swore that night, our breaths united,  
Our souls locked in the golden bonds of trust.  
  
He takes the lightsabre from Qui-Gon's hand and turns it on. His pale face is illuminated by the green glow, like a sick shadow on his features.  
  
Obi-Wan:  
No longer will this heartless curse bear victory,  
I welcome night, in death's embrace, and join you in oblivion.  
  
He stabs himself and sinks down onto his lover's lifeless body.  
  
  
SCENE IV  
  
In front of the Capulets' tomb. Friar Yoda stands together with Lord Mace of Capulet and Lord Palpatine of Montague, Countess Amidala, Anakin and Prince Jar-Jar. Further off, Captain Panaka tries to hold back the crowd with his men. Friar Yoda finishes his tale.  
  
Friar Yoda  
See it, you do now? Burned your hate was by pure love. Burned this love was by your hate. Destroyed them, you have! In love of each other, and fear of your hatred, died they have.  
  
Amidala  
Had I but known he was alive! Had I but known! A few more minutes and Qui-Gon would have met with his lover, all awake…  
  
Anakin  
'Twas no more your fault, Countess, than it was mine! For I did tell him of his lover's death and I did bring him here…  
  
Friar Yoda  
Impatient, Qui-Gon was; impatient all lovers are. Too impatient. Time enough for mistakes there was not. Call to us, fate did. Call to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, fate did. Meant to be it was. But darkness in their passing there was. Too much darkness. And missing Sister Yaddle still is…  
  
Prince Jar-Jar  
Yousa saying that yousa think Sister Yaddle threw away the letter?  
  
Friar Yoda  
Say that I did not! Missing, Sister Yaddle is. Trustworthy, she was. Feel her in the Force, I cannot. Dead she might be…  
  
Anakin  
But how…an accident…a cruel twist of fate that took away the love that flourished in the hatred of two families?  
  
Amidala  
Could fate be as cruel as this? I dare not think it, dare not say 'tis true.  
  
Lord Palpatine  
Nonsense! I wish I'd known this scoundrel had designs on my dear son. I would have crushed him with my own, my very own, my hands!  
  
Lord Mace  
If I had known…I wished your son but death, and yet… the love my own blood bore him could have made me weak; I would have loved him as my own, had I but known…  
  
Friar Yoda suddenly steps forward, taking hold of Palpatine's robe.  
  
Friar Yoda  
Blood this is, on your robe. Whose blood this is - tell us you must.  
  
Prince Jar-Jar  
Yousa have blood on your clothes? What happened? Yousa must tell us!  
  
Lord Palpatine  
I wish it was your blood, you filthy scum, I wish it were all your blood here, not just that stupid Sister's - if she'd told me what she knew, if I had known what Obi-Wan had planned - I'd have taken the little mongrel's life and ended it - and taken care to keep Qui-Gon away!  
  
Friar Yoda  
Ah! Felt it I have! Dead, Yaddle is! Kill her you did! Curse you, I do!   
  
Yoda is very agitated and steps forward, towards Palpatine. The nobleman grins maliciously as he sends a bolt of blue lightning at the little figure in front of him. Someone murmurs: "He's lost his mind."Before anyone can stop him, Yoda steps back, lightning erupting from his fingers, and hitting Palpatine square in the chest. Cold flames envelop the squirming, screaming figure and Palpatine falls to his knees, his eyes bulging and his voice croaking unintelligible curses as he dies.  
  
Friar Yoda  
Warning, this should be to you. Stronger than all of you, the Force is. My ally, the Force is!  
  
The Friar's eyes are cold and everyone steps back a little so as not to touch him. He doesn't seem to notice any of the people around him any longer. Once again someone whispers: "Mad, both of them…" though the words are cut off when the Prince raises his hands.  
  
Prince Jar-Jar  
Panaka! Arrest the Friar! Montague, yousa is coming with me! Disperse the crowd! We'll leave this place right now!  
  
Yoda doesn't protest when he is led away, neither does the crowd as it scatters, mumbling. Amidala and Anakin are left alone with Palpatine's charred corpse.  
  
Amidala  
I cannot yet believe this.  
  
Anakin  
Nor can I. How I could not see what he was, how I could be so blind. And how I, with such easy words did judge Qui-Gon's own heart so ill, so little capable of love this strong!  
  
Amidala  
Though I did love sweet Obi-Wan, I would have given him away; his heart was never mine and still I crave his smile, his touch… I will build him a monument of stone and water, durable and light.  
  
Anakin  
Then let me build another one for Qui-Gon at his side, and of the same materials, for their love was equally as strong.  
  
Amidala  
They shall remain together, joined in stone, as solid as their love, enveloped by the playful fall of waters, free and flowing like their hearts and souls, now that they are together, always, in the Force.  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Jedi Council Choir:  
"Now that you have heard this tale of woe,  
That in bloody letters goes to show  
That lovers who have shared one heart  
Can in their souls ne'er be torn apart,  
And though quiet death's a cruel foe -   
These lovers joined him down below!"  
  
  
(1) Alright, I know Coruscant is supposed to be a planet-wide city, but I had to find a place for our star-crossed (I love this word! :-D) lovers to meet…  
(2) I needed another open place, and I didn't want to take a fountain like in Baz Luhrmann's version (can't copy all the good things * grins *


End file.
